


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Domination, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Magik - Freeform, Oral, dubcon, heat - Freeform, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Nathan has his special time of the month and Pickles wants some answers.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

It had been days since they had seen the lead singer. He did this once a month, he’d complain about being extremely warm, have a twitching fit for about three minutes before rushing off to his room and slamming the door, he’d remain in his room for days upon days, only leaving to use the bathroom during the early hours of the morning. None of them knew why, whenever they asked Nathan would yell at them for caring and call them gay. No one worried about the raven haired man quite as much as Pickles did. He’d try to go check on Nathan but the others would stop him. They did not want a sudden outburst of war set on them by Pickles invading Nathan’s private time. Today the band was out drinking and they pissed Pickles off earlier that morning so he said he wasn’t going. None of them thought anything of it, other than Pickles was being a little bitch and left him be. It was late now and the band had not returned things were getting strange.

Pickles could smell something strong, it was masculine yet sweet. It smelled like something that was familiar to him, but he couldn’t recall just what it was. It was faint but noticeable and the drummer’s curiosity was ever rising. Pickles got up and noticed it was coming from the hall, he walked towards the hall until it was extremely strong. He stopped and looked to the right, Nathan’s room. Pickles’ eyes widened, what could Nathan possibly be doing that smelled like this. Pickles knocked twice, “Na’tan?” Pickles called, “GO AWAY!” Nathan shouted, Pickles snarled at the door. The drummer’s body was growing hot, his heart rate picked but and he knew he wasn’t going to leave. Pickles knocked and knocked and knocked until Nathan flung the door open. The vocalist looked down at the drummer with a snarl of anger, “What the hell are you doing?!” Nathan shouted.

Suddenly the drummer felt his fear shake and his body grew even hotter, his heart picking up even more. “Smells good.” Pickles replied dumbly, Nathan looked horrified. Pickles felt himself start to drool, “Whatcha doin’ Na’tan?” Pickles muttered, “Pickles get away from me.” Nathan growled, “‘S warm ‘n here Na’tan.” Pickles grumbled, pulling off his shirt, “Pickles you need to get away, I’m in alpha heat.” Nathan pleaded. Pickles didn’t respond he dumbly pressed his hand to the vocalist’s chest, a shock was sent through his body and he was filled with even more heat, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his eyes grew lidded. “Na’tan, I feel so good.” Pickles mumbled. Nathan could no longer control himself, he grabbed the redhead’s wrist and pulled him in the room, slamming the door behind him. Nathan pinned the drummer to the door. “Woah Na’tan ye’re strong.” Pickles said, “Shut the fuck up.” Nathan growled.

Soon the raven haired man was nipping at Pickles’ neck and Pickles was a moaning mess against the door, as Nathan’s knee supported the drummer while pressing up into his crotch. Nathan pulled away from the drummer who looked up at him with drool running down his chin and pink tinted cheeks. Nathan’s hands found their way to the redhead’s throat, his nails digging into pale skin. Pickles ignited in warmth and tingles, the burn coursed through his veins and he arched into the taller man with a moan. Blood seeped out of his throat and he continued to moan, “Na’tan.” He groaned as blood trailed down his throat. Nathan grunted with cruel emerald eyes looking upon the redhead. Nathan quickly changed his grip, holding the redhead’s throat and quickly jerking him away from the door and taking him to the bed, throwing him back into it. Nathan left the small man with not much time to catch his breath before he climbed on top and ripped off the redhead’s shirt. The taller man was running his hands up and down the drummer’s side looking over the pale body in excitement.

Nathan looked back to the redhead who had his head turned away in embarrassment. The vocalist grabbed the drummer’s head by his hair and jerked him so that Pickles was looking at him. “You’re gonna look at me, watch me claim you.” Nathan growled, the redhead’s body shivered and Nathan smirked at it. Emerald eyes looked back to their target, the pale torso beneath him. His hands going back to the pale sides, starting just below the redhead’s chest. Nathan quickly dug his nails into the flesh, the beautiful burning and tingling coursing through the redhead’s veins once more. Pickles’ head fell back and he let out a moan, “Gahd!” Nathan took the drummer’s chin in his palm and made them eye to eye, “I am your God.” The vocalist spoke. Pickles felt his soul shake and he nodded violently, “Good toy.” Nathan growled patting the drummer on the cheek his his right hand, as the left hand’s nails buried under the redhead’s skin. 

The drummer groaned as Nathan plunged the nails on his right hand into the other side. The redhead was moaning as heat and burning coursed through him, his body was full of tingles. “Nate!” Pickles groaned, Nathan smirked as he pulled his nails down the drummer’s sides. Pickles head fell back as he screamed and arched into the raven haired man, the redhead’s erection twitched. Nathan was quick to yank off the redhead’s clothes as well as his own, his patience wavering. The vocalist shoved his fingers into the drummer’s mouth, Pickles moaned and Nathan ordered, “Suck.” The redhead was all too quick to comply. Pickles sucked for all his worth, Nathan couldn’t figure out how someone could look so innocent with fingers in their mouth and an erection throbbing against his thigh. Nathan pulled his fingers from the drummer's mouth and pushed his pointer finger into the redhead. Pickles had never been claimed before so he gasped at the intrusion.

Emerald eyes gazed at the redhead as Nathan worked his fingers in one by one, the redhead protested at first and then warmed up to the intrusion each time a new one was added. Soon Pickles was moaning, squirming, and curling his toes as Nathan’s thick fingers prodded at his insides. “N-Na’tan oh G-Gahd!” Pickles cried, his back arching into the vocalist. Nathan smirked down at the drummer, “You like it when I finger your little hole, huh? Then I bet you’ll love being fucked.” Nathan purred. Pickles moaned loudly as Nathan set a steady rhythm, “You look so fucking hot when you moan.” Nathan growled as he made a particularly hard thrust with his fingers. Pickles’ head fell back onto the bed and he let out a high-pitched moan, his toes curling as his knees went inward. The drummer’s eyes rolled back into his head and he swore his heart stopped for a second. “I hit a good spot didn’t I?” Nathan purred with a smirk, “C’man Na’tan hit it again.” Pickles whined, “No, we can’t spend all day on prep.” Nathan chuckled deviously, removing his fingers from the redhead’s hole. “C’man den, Na’tan.” Pickles tested, Nathan growled at the eager redhead, “I’ll fuck you however I want.” Nathan growled with a sneer, “Will ya now?” Pickles pressed with a smirk. 

Nathan snarled at the drummer, grabbing his hips and pushing in with one hard thrust. Pickles screamed as his head fell back, Nathan chuckled and leaned into Pickles’ neck, “Yeah, I fucking will.” Nathan purred with another punishing thrust into the redhead. “A-ah!” Pickles cried, the redhead’s legs bending more and his toes curling. “You better watch your fucking mouth.” Nathan warned, thrusting again with more speed than force. “I’m sahrry Nate, please, just feck me dumb, rub me raw.” Pickles pleaded, Nathan smirked, “That’s more like it, bitch.” Nathan purred. He grabbed the redhead’s hips and pulled him back as he thrust in sharp and quick. Pickles yelped and soon his body was starting to adjust and with every thrust Pickles’ dick throbbed.

The redhead regretted talking back to the vocalist but at the same time he liked the quick and punishing thrusts. Nathan snarled at the redhead as he bowed his head, closing his eyes and focusing on moving his hips. The raven haired man leaned back on his knees, holding Pickles’ hips in a tight grip, thrusting hard as he pulled the irishmen back to meet his thrusts. Pickles’ moans weren’t as manly as he’d liked them to be and Nathan’s thrusts put Pickles’ to shame. He’d felt that shame if he wasn’t busy with getting fucked up the ass. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the one to like this.” Nathan growled, “Oh yeah?” Pickles inquired, “Yeah, you don’t seem like the type to get fucked.” Nathan responded lowly, “But here I am, fucking you… And you really seem to like it.” The singer chuckled lowly, his voice deep and husky. 

The thrusts continued to be punishing, Nathan grabbed onto Pickles’ dreadlocks, wrapping them around his hand and pulling the redhead back by his hair, “You better not forget your place, Pickles.” Nathan growled, his other hand coming up to caress the side of the redhead’s face and Nathan continued to ram his cock up the drummer’s ass, “You’re my fuck toy now.” Nathan growled darkly, “Don’t you ever forget that.” Nathan kissed Pickles’ cheek in mocking and flung the drummer’s head forward. 

After that Nathan returned his attention to fucking the redhead. Nathan set a faster pace, making the bed shake and knock against the wall, “Oh Gahd!” Pickles cried out at the sudden change in pace, “Like that?” Nathan growled in amusement as he continued his fast pace, not giving Pickles a chance to form a coherent sentence. “N-Na’tan!” Nathan huffed and panted, growling as he felt that familiar heat building and building. “Fuck!” Nathan growled, he was so close. He leaned in closer to Pickles, getting close to his ear, “I’m gonna cum inside you.” Nathan growled through his teeth, “Ngh!” Pickles groaned as he bit his lip, his own orgasm teetering on the edge. Their hearts are both racing, they’re both sweating, moaning in ecstasy, so close to the edge, so close.

The door opens to the apartment, Nathan can hear the Swede bitching at Toki. Pickles groaned, “Oh Gahd, Na-!” Nathan shoves Pickles’ head down into the pillow to shut him up, he’d been moaning non-stop. There was silence in the living room, but as there came no more moans the guys forgot about it. Nathan sighed and continued fucking the redhead, Pickles squeaked in excitement. “You gonna cum, Pickles?” Nathan whispered to the redhead, Pickles nodded and whined into the pillow, shoving his ass back against Nathan, “Good.” Nathan spoke gruffly. The pounding didn’t stop, the pace never faltered in speed. So close, so close, Nathan bit his bottom lip, Pickles’ legs were shaking, he couldn’t take much more. “Oh gahd!” A muffled cry from the pillow came, Nathan knotted the redhead, “Fuck!” he growled through his teeth, digging his nails into the redhead’s hips, forcing his cum deep inside the drummer. “Oh fuck yeah.” Came a muffled groan from the pillow, Pickles shoving his ass against Nathan’s knot. 

Nathan turned Pickles on his side and laid behind him on his own side, staying inside the redhead, “You can leave after my nap.” Nathan mumbled tiredly, “Okey, dude.” Pickles muttered back with a yawn. Nathan slumped his arm lazily over Pickles’ midsection and they fell asleep. Pickles never did forget his place.


End file.
